


Merry Strawberry Jam

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, redrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course I need to write stuff for my OTP on Christmas Eve. Pure fluff ahoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Strawberry Jam

Gamzee had woken up hours before Dave. It was disputable whether the troll had even gone to sleep at all. Bro had once explained the prospects of Christmas to him and Gamzee fell in love with the idea almost immediately. It sounded like a damn good miraculous time and he honestly didn't want to spoil it. As Bro explained it, Christmas was a time for family and chilling with your bros, the ones you loved the most. And the Capricorn loved his new family the most. Both Striders had made him feel more welcomed than anyone else had before and he wanted this to be special. He had spent hours after Dave crashed out to string empty pie tins from the ceiling and half succeed at making paper snowflakes.

Despite that, Gamzee had managed to decorate the rest of the living room as well as he could and attended to the small pile of wrapped gifts. It wasn't much, but it was enough. He had even helped himself to some of the cookies that one of the Striders put out, insisting that it was tradition. And by some he meant all of them. But the way the internet described it, Santa could stand to be without a few cookies anyway. Plus it was only share and share alike, right? No harm between bros.

When everything was just right Gamzee snuck his way back into Dave's room and slid under the blankets, wrapping himself around the human. Dave gave a contented sigh and snuggled his way closer to the troll. Gamzee gently shook him and squeezed a little.

"Hey, motherfucker, wake up. It's Christmas."

Dave still didn't wake up; instead he groggily covered his mouth with the trolls and mumbled a small shoosh before his head flopped back down onto the pillow. Gamzee grinned and kissed the soft skin on the side of his temple and nuzzled his nose into the soft hair smelling of strawberry shampoo. The sleeping human mumbled something again and this time his crimson eyes flickered open, slowly rolling up to look at Gamzee.

"Wh..what?"

"It's Christmas bro!" Gamzee said again with more enthusiasm, smiling broadly. Dave chuckled softly and leaned up, pressing a kiss to his jawline.

"Oh. Merry Christmas man."

The Capricorn leaned down once more and pressed another kiss to the others and smiled lovingly at him. If it wasn't for Dave and Bro, he'd still be on the streets. He'd still be broken. He would have anybody or anything and not a single thing to be proud of. As if the human had guessed his thoughts he wrapped his pale arms around the trolls bony shoulder and pulled him down onto the bed, the blankets wrapping over them both. "Presents later. Sleep now."

Gamzee chuckled and snuggled his way up closer to Dave, letting his eyes slip shut. "Heh, whatever you say motherfucker."


End file.
